120 Things I learned from Mythbusters
by Hot Pink Butterfly
Summary: Just a list of things I have learned from watching the TV show, Mythbusters. New 12/2009: a second chapter of another 60 things!
1. First Sixty Things

Another dummy is just what Jamie needed.

Mythbuster Hairspray is how Adam styles his hair.

Missing an eyebrow is normal after a myth.

Jamie wants a big boom.

A room full of gasoline is hard to ignite.

Shrapnel making is a good thing.

Jamie enjoys seeing Adam in pain.

M5's lights contain Mercury vapor.

You should never do what you see on Mythbusters unless you have your won show.

Adam needs to drink more.

Jamie is a quiet drunk.

Duckings are actually quite deadly.

It's called Duck Tape for a reason.

Adam is horrible at accents.

Jamie's shirt stays white because Adam does all the dirty work.

Goldfish eat their own poo.

Cheap cars have dud batteries.

Picking up people with a remote controlled taxi would be fun.

Thermal suits are private.

Nothing happens suddenly.

If you stand right in front of a death ray and don'tt die, it's not working.

Breaking a death ray is worth about 2,000 years of bad luck.

Littering ticket is more expensive than speeding tickets in California.

Buster makes the Earth move.

Adam feels better knowing Jamie's design will fail.

Adam irons his clothes with his Fierro de los Muertos.

There is a patron saint of ballistics gel.

Don't bathe with a toaster.

Adam needs a cookie.

The ground is busted.

There will be no second test.

A hay store is also known as a farm.

Adam's still at it six hours later.

Blowing things up and leaving noxious chemical residue is okay to do in front of the shop.

Adam wants a big boom.

The only thing a pea plant is good for is giving people gas.

80 lbs. Of gunpowder, 22 idiots and one crash-test dummy are priceless.

Buster often catches fire.

Once you release the mysterious blue smoke, electronics don't work.

They have one of everything at Mythbusters.

Failure is always an option.

Jamie was never the big animal veterinarian for the circus.

Think and then act.

You get a radio if you're good.

Wee is warm.

Brick car is the newest kid thing.

Science, plus beer, equals good!

Adam loves aluminum.

Buster could do with a Launch break.

You should never drive with a hatchet in the backseat.

Never French-kiss Adam.

There is no dignity in television.

Arrows in the left nostril are going into the nose.

Adam puts everything on his head.

Ben Franklin was never President.

There are cursed items in the world.

Inexplicably, Adam wears chain mail.

Torturing yogurt is fun.

It was the lard that did it.

You maybe ready to let go of the muffin top, but is the muffin top ready to let go of you?


	2. Another Sixty Things

People always call you when you're busy tying pig stomaches into skeletons.

Barrels are strong things.

Nobody has lead balloons.

Tory has lost his mind.

Adam hides in the toilet.

It does not get better than crashing cars into a rubber moose.

Red paint is red and smells like blue paint.

Holy bleeping bleepity bleep.

It may be nice and sunny, but it is still a torture chamber.

Adam ate a radio for science.

It's always a good day when you start it at the bomb range.

In San Francisco, it snows in plastic bags.

You need the Mythbusters Concerto in C4.

What happens to Buster is creepy.

The Hyneman prefers to live in an extremely clean enviroment.

A robot stuffed with tuna underwater is just another normal day.

Danger is Adam's middle name.

A tumbleweed is not a pirate thing.

Pillaging might not be legal in California.

Toy monkeys are hideous.

Adam can talk way to fast.

Sixty pounds of force across the knuckles is going to sting a little.

Adam shot Grant right in his left nostril.

It's donE with a capital 'E'.

Spraying bees with vodka makes them drunk.

It is weird talking without any oxygen in your system.

At 110 psi you would lose a footbal but gain a hat.

Tory loves ballistics gel.

You don't need ears to test the leathality of falling bullets.

It may look like salami, it may smell like salami, it may even taste like salami, but it's rocket fuel.

If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing.

Friends and family of Buster should look away.

Liquified cardboard tastes uncannily like cardboard.

Bubbles are a fine way to sculpt.

Paramedics are nowhere to be found.

Jamie's tanks are filled with complaining geese.

The only thing that differentiates Adam from a couple of fourteen year-old pyromanics is ballistc glass.

Blur is very dangerous. You don't want to mix blur with blur.

Next on Discovery: The World's deadliest pinata.

High explosives and electricity = Wooooo!

Behave or Jamie will turn you into a coat.

It bleeds.

Shrapnel in trees is how you know Mythbusters have been around recently.

Whales go Mooooo.

You would expect a bull in a china shop to be like a bull in a china shop.

A grappling hook is essentail for Nocturnal-Echo-Locating-Flying-Mammal-Man.

Tory is the one written all over it.

Buster wonders if Mike Rowe is hiring.

Grant predicts pain.

Tory's been a baaad pirate.

Adam does not like stepping on octopus.

Airplanes tell you not to think.

Jack Russell Terrier urine will do it.

Trombones still work after being blown up.

When in doubt, add something heavy.

There is poo everywhere.

Buster's face smells like memories.

Adam finally smells foul.

You never get pulled over for going six miles an hour.

Buster is going to die, but it's going to look great.


End file.
